


How To Train Your Captain Brat

by stonyparker



Series: First Step [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Punishment, Riding Crops, Shaving, Spanking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, bench, erotic spanking, hole spanking, paddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker
Summary: Just bunch of series Steve needs a spanking and Tony lead him into the right path and turn him to become submissive as daddy and son.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: First Step [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	How To Train Your Captain Brat

Tony caught Steve several times in danger and the last of his mission prove him that Steve really take a risk and sometimes, Tony know that Steve someone who can protect him, someone who really can take care of him and someone who can lead him from wrong to the right path and the person who can do it is Tony himself. Tony know Steve need someone, Tony know how Steve need to be his dominance where he can follow his lead. This is why Tony understand why Steve wants it.

When Steve feels it, Tony will make sure he get it.

When Steve needs it, Tony will make sure he can feels it.

Some red bottom might can help Steve make sure he can feels it and since Tony know how Steve needs it, Tony always make sure he get it.

WARNING: SPANKING

POSITIONS: Bend over the table, Bend over the bed, OTK, Straddling, Over the Bench, Front of the Mirror, and more

Implements: Belt, Paddles, Spoon, Riding Crop, Spanking Machine and more.

There will be some interactive story where you can be Tony or Steve.

Again if you don't feel like to read this story or feel uncomfortable, please ignore and don't read it!


End file.
